


Remus' Yule gift to Serafina

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Series: Betrayer [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, References to Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THE BETRAYER FIRST! How is Serafina affected by everything that is happening? How does it affect her psyche? Will she still be alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus' Yule gift to Serafina

Hermione walked into the room and looked around. One minute she had been trying to get back to the Gryffindor Tower the next thing she knew Professor Lupin stepped out and fired a spell at her. As she looked around, Serafina steped from behind her, in a creepy, yet casual way. She was dressed in a blood red cloak over black clothes, in her hand is a ebony mask. "Hey, 'Mione."

The older witch spins around and sighs in relief, "Serafina! Oh thank God! Professor Lupin, where is he?"

Serafina shrugged in a flippant manner. "Oh he's around, you don't need to worry about him. You never did, really. You know how long it's been since I've killed anyone? You get a taste for it, you know. Sirius was an Auror during the first war. He said killing a mud-blood like you should hold me over until the next one comes along. They always do, you know."

Hermione's eyes widen slightly at her friend's flippant manner and talk of killing before she frowns. "Serafina, Sirius is using you! If you come back with me Dumbledore can help you!"

The green eyed girl snorts and shakes her head. "Really? I had no idea. Everyone uses each other, 'Mione. And if he's using me to kill you, as I see it, I really don't lose anything. Help me? Help me?" Serafina starts to laugh.

"Serafina, you need to stop this! Can't you see what's happening? People are dying! This isn't a game Serafina! It's not fun and games anymore! If Voldemort wins we all die!" Hermione tried to firmly scold the younger witch, ignoring the growing dread she felt. "Stop being stupid!"

"This is so like you. Someone doesn't see things your way and you call them stupid. I know people are dying. I've seen them die. Took part in it." Serafina raised the mask and covered her face and allowed Hermione to see before raising her wand. The mask looked different than the other Death Eater masks because it looked more like a wolf mask. [1]

Hermione gasps as she finally sees the mask. "Oh Serafina…how… how could you?"

"Oh it was easy really. Well not at first I'll admit. But it really all started when you sent me that damn letter. I expected to see you scolding me slightly. But in the whole fucking letter? All I got was a sentence asking if I was okay before you barreled in to telling me that everything was my fault. Add to that the weeks on end that I was left alone with Sirius in that house. No one came to see us. Not Bellatrix… not Snape… not even the Dark Lord came to visit. They left Sirius to his task; getting me to join them."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Stockholm Syndrome."

Serafina just ignored her and continued. "Well that's not true... Barty did stop by when he brought Peter to us. And again with Regulus when they brought Marge and my other tormentors. Did you know that wasn't him the Demetor kissed? It was his father under and old spell that wouldn't react with polyjuice, and imperioused to act like him. You know he never wanted to kill me? The Dark Lord that is. Sirius was able to convince him that it would be better to convert me. At a great risk to his own life." Serafina looked to the side wistfully. "He stood before the Dark Lord and begged for my life. Much like Snape did for mum… unlike mum though… I gave in. Sirius gave me Peter. He brought the rat before me and gave me the choice of punishments for him. I still wasn't quite ready then… but then… then he brought me the Dursleys… he showed me the truth. That they deserved every ounce of pain they felt. Every ounce of pain I ever felt in their home was dealt out to them." She held her want up close to her face with the tip glowing a pale blue. "That was the first time I ever cast the Cruciatus curse and the Killing Curse. I can still hear their screams you know." Hermione shivered at the callous way she talked about the torture. "I never thought that hearing someone scream in such a way would make me feel so much better. Now I get why Bella is the way she is."

"Serafina. I won't fight you Serafina." Hermione shook her head making her hair fly all over the place.

"I don't care - I just want you to die." Serafina raises her wand, the tip glowing a sickly yellow green color.


End file.
